Learning a Lesson
by TooBeautifulToBeReal
Summary: Edward has always loved Bella Swan, but what happens when Bella finds out?Edward is popular, Bella not so much.Bella is nice to everyone Edward is just a player.Bella has never liked Edward.Will they finally love each other?Suck at summaries.R&R.Please.
1. Admitting Love

**So this is my second fanfic. Please read and other story ain't doin' so good either.I want to be a writer when I grow up so I need alot of constructive you don't like my story, tell you like my story, tell if you review just to say hi, do it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Learning A Lesson

Ed POV

I was walking into school when I ran into my enemy. Bella Swan.

"_Cullen."_ she sneered my name. We absolutely hated each other.

She was totally my type, just a mean person. Well only to me. But that's because I do mean things to her. As I said before I hate her. So reall it's not my fault.

"_Swan." _I sneered her name.

She had long straight brown hair that goes down to her waist. Chocolate brown eyes that melted your heart. She always had a faint pink on her cheeks. Right now she was wearing leggings, a plaid skirt-its black-, and a shirt with a vest attached.

I would have had a crush on her, but she's just so mean to me.

But it's only personal. I do have a crush on her. I've had one on her since fifth grade.

I hope she never finds out.

Just then my hyper sister came bouncing up behind her.

"Bella! Stop spending your time staring at my brother, we've got to plan your dad's wedding!" she was now jumping up and down like a kid locked in Disney World for a night.

Bella blushed bright red. I loved her blush.

"See ya Eddie kinz" Alice cheered as we walked away. Eddie kinz is my nickname. Stupid nickname. Stupid Alice. People were now staring at me.

I am popular. Just to mention it.

My best bud walked up. His name is Sam. He's awesome. He doesn't but into my business unless I ask him to. Which I hardly ever do.

"What up my man?" we did our hand shake.

"Nothing." I looked up. There was a girl on his arm. I think her name is Lauren? I don't know. It doesn't matter anyway. He's going to dump her tomorrow. Who cares.

Just then my own girl walked up.

"Who you staring at." her name is Jessica Stanley.

"No one but my sister." I walked away after kissing Jess.

I walked into my house with Emmett seeing Rosalie, Alice , and Bella on the floor with a big piece of paper.

My heart stopped.

Did I say crush? I meant love.

She looked up and frowned at me. She smiled at Emmett. Or as she called him, Teddy-Bear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So did you like it?Did you not like it?Do you think I need to change some things?TELL ME IN REVIEWS PEOPLE!**


	2. The Wedding

**Chapter 2:The wedding Day**

**B's POV**

**Okay so Alice has this all planned out. I walk down the aisle in my bride's maid dress-trying not to trip of course. Then it's all blah, blah, blah from there on out. Then it's over and we go to the reception area.**

**That's where the dancing is involved. Honestly I'm going to have to dance with everyone-including Edward.**

**I shuddered at the thought. Me, Edward, DANCING?!?! There is something very wrong with that picture. Okay so the god of all gods would never dance with me. And I don't even have a crush on him. But ask every other girl in the world and they will gladly admit yes. Even if it didn't get them a date with him. They just say that to show him they are interested and that they'll gladly be the next player victim**

**Ed's POV**

**Okay so after the wedding we all flooded into the reception area. This is my chance. I'm going to sweep Bella off her feet and ask her to go to dinner with me tomorrow. Alice says it will work perfectly except one thing. She hates me. That's just great. So I will NOT go threw with my plan. Got it? Yeah you better got it. Oh no. I'm turning into Alice.**

**I saw Bella. She's watching Charlie- her dad- and Sue- her step-mom- dance. She was wearing a black strapless dress with sparkles that went to the floor. She had her hair up in a nice pony-bun. Alice must have gotten to her. And the only make-up she's wearing is mascara. **

**She's so beautiful. I can't believe she doesn't notice I love her. How could anyone -but Alice-notice?!**

**I am going to scream my biggest secret in my head. 1...2...3 I AM IN LOVE WITH ISABELLA MARIE SAWN!!!**

**I hope no one but Bella ever finds that out. Her and Emmett were dancing right now, that made me jealous. Even though Emmett has a mate. I'm jealous just because I can't be over there dancing with her. It makes me feel so helpless.**

**Yippee. Time to cut the cake.**

**They shoved it in each other's faces. Bella walks over-and knowing her she's bound to trip- and trips. I rush over there and catch her.**

**B's POV**

**I feel strong arms grab me as I fell to my doom. I looked up to see Edward smiling. He saved me. Edward Anthony Cullen saved me.**

"**Thank you." I whispered to him.**

**He just set me up right, nodded and walked away. He is so annoying. Couldn't he at least say something. That is just so annoying. He's like to masked stranger. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I decided I was being looked at and probably do my usual. I blushed bright red and went to the back crowd area. Bad idea. Edward's standing here. Next to my best friend in the whole wide world, Alice.**

**Alice is a hyper girl. Never seems to settle down. But she knows how to make me happy. But another bad thing is she likes to play Bella-Barbie. I don't like to play Bella-Barbie.**

**Al's POV**

**Edward just saved Bella!!! I think I'm going to hypervenalate. I better focus on not hypervenlating. Bella walked over ignoring Edward. Man! Why can't they see they are meant for each other?! I need to make a plan, and I need a genius to help. More like a bunch of genius.**

**B's POV**

"**So Ali?" I asked. I was trying to ignore Edward standing within touching distance. **

"**So what?" She asked innocently. I bet she planned for this to happen. I really bet she did.**

"**You know what." I was really annoyed right now.**

**Al's POV**

**Okay. So the thought made me giggle. Bella thought I planned this. I can not plan when Bella is about to trip, or when she is going to cause a big accident. I can't help that.**

"**I did not plan this, if that's what the what is." I honestly answered.**

**She accepted this and turned away to watch the wedding.**

**Jasper came up to me. "Care to dance?" He asked politely. I smiled. Oh how I loved Jazzy-wazzy. I nodded.**

**As soon as we started dancing he leaned down and whispered in my ear "I love you." This took me by surprise. I thought only I loved him. We haven't pronounced our love until this moment.**

"**I love you, too." He smiled. It took my breath away. He leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't believe this. I am being kissed by the one who loves me. YES!**


End file.
